


Fire and Water

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fire and Water

God, I fucking _hate_ the rain. I could be outdoors right now, tidying up the garden or maybe taking a run. Much as I’d like to drag Bodie off his lardy arse and get him to take some proper exercise however, I can’t stand getting wet and at my age have no intention of becoming so. Instead, I’m dragging in wood for the _fucking_ fire whilst his Lordship spends our hard-earned pensions on Christ knows what crap has caught his eye _this_ time for tea, chips, lager and repeats of ‘The Bill’ knowing him. No sense of romance that’s Bodie’s problem. Christ, I hate the fucking rain…

oOo

God, I _love_ the rain. It reminds me of so many miserable old ops that I’m not having to endure anymore, safe in the knowledge that Raymond won’t be in the mood to drag me out running any time soon. Hopefully by the time I get back, he’ll have the fire going, warm and cosy just the way I like it. I’ve decided to treat us for once, sirloin steak, Duchess potatoes and Cabernet Sauvignon. Ray might think me unromantic on occasion, but surely learning to cook was the highest accolade I could give him. I’ll make sure the telly stays off, just the vision of his golden skin in front of roaring flames is all the imagery I need. We might be _old_ but that’s no reason for us to ignore the comforts of home on a cold rainy night…

oOo

He’s alright is Bodie. Still knows how to get round me even when I get in one of my moods, even when the rain gets me down and I need lighting up. Lit me up like a firework too, God bless him, put the weather right out of mind…

oOo

It’s pouring outside and looks set for the night though it won’t worry me. With an armful of Doyle, it can do what it likes. We’re warm and dry after fanning our flames. He’s alright is my Ray…


End file.
